


Art Murphy/10k

by Eneada



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eneada/pseuds/Eneada
Summary: I love Z Nation and those two so much ❤️️





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
